Friends And Secret Lovers
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Thomas and Friends Humanized-They had always been close since the day they had met and together, they have been in an unbreakable bond. But there is more than meets the eye when their friendship turns into something more; and end up hiding it from the people they love. Will they come forth and tell the truth or face the consequences? Gordon x Henry. Rated R for Homosexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Look out for the story coming soon! Take care! And God Bless :)


	2. Characters

Here are the Characters for my new story called Friends and Secret Lovers :)

Thomas-Age: 11.

Percy-Age: 8.

James-Age: 17.

Gordon-Age: 19.

Henry-Age: 18.

Emily-Age: 15.

Toby-Age: 34.

Edward-Age: 30.

Spencer-Age: 20.

Other Characters will be in later as the story progresses. NOTE: The reason why I made Thomas and Percy ages 11 and 8 is because they do look and act like children Percy is more of the child in the group like on the show so you get the idea ;) hope this helps. Savanah Autman :) :) and of course, Toby and Edward are like the Father Figures like in the CGI series too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the Prologue of my new story called Friends And Secret Lovers enjoy! :)**

** Friends And Secret Lovers.**

** Thomas And Friends Humans.**

** Pairing: Gordon x Henry. **

** Rated R-For Sexual Themes, Nudity, Attempted Man Rape, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) And Adult Language. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.**

** Genre: Romance.**

** Summary: Thomas and Friends Humanized-They had always been close since the day they had met and together, they have been in an unbreakable bond. But there is more than meets the eye when their friendship turns into something more; and end up hiding it from the people they love. Will they come forth and tell the truth of face the consequences? Gordon x Henry. Rated R for Homosexuality.**

** Prologue.**

** Date: February 9th.**

** It was a typical Monday Morning In Sodor. The air was cool but the warm sunlight made it better for the people who were on their way to work and children to school; cars whizzing back and forth greeting each-other by the honking of horns and waving of hands and smiles. Birds were flying tweeting to one another and singing at the same time as they made their way over to some trees to rest but one little blue jay decided to explore some more. It had stopped on the window of an apartment building.**

** Inside, on the King-sized bed, laid two sleeping male figures. They looked so peaceful as one hand rested on the other's back. The rays of the large, bright yellow orb casted down on them as they tried to block them by putting their heads under the soft pillows but it was no use. Soon, they fought the urge and got up yawning and stretching their stiff limbs looking at the other smiling; they were Gordon and Henry.**

** The two men were very good and close companions who worked well together. Sharing an apartment was what they had always wanted and had gotten their wish; after both of their parents had passed away, they thought it was best to leave all memories of the past behind and move on into the future. Henry had gotten a job over at the Sodor Supermarket where he was a Florist due to his love for nature and Gordon at the gym for his love of keeping fit and active that women would flirt with him just to be close and want to touch his muscles that at times, would get him off but he enjoyed that feeling anyway.**

** But at times, the grass was not always greener on the other side. You had to fight just to get what you wanted or better yet, to keep who you really were on the inside or else it would destroy your reputation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here you all go! the first chappie :)

Chapter 1.

_The Sodor Supermarket..._

_ The Sodor Supermarket was one of the most favorite places where people could go buy what they wanted. There was a produce section where the delicious and organic fruits and vegetables were waiting to be picked and bought, nice thick meat that was neatly cleaned, sliced, and tenderized, and of course, the flower section where couples could purchase a bouquet to give to their loved ones who they admired very much. Henry was busily at work tending to the roses as he pruned and put them in bunches smiling; he loved his job caring for different kinds of flowers and would not stop until they were properly well kept._

_ Gordon walked over towards his good friend with a white teddy bear in his hand grinning. "Hello there Henry." He said sweetly as the green haired young man looked at him straight in his indigo blue eyes. "Oh Gordon, this is so nice of you but it's not Valentines Day yet." "It doesn't matter, This just shows how much I care about you and knowing that you love stuff animals." "Oh you." As they were inching to each-other, the manager came out with his hands on his hips, clearing his throat as they instantly broke apart._

_ "Mr. Brookshire, we were just talking is all." Henry said blushing madly as the elder just chuckled fixing his rectangular shaped spectacles. "Not to worry there Henry. Just make sure you both don't go too deep." And he left as they looked at one another laughing. "Well, I better get back to work. I got a delivery to make; I have to get to the hospital before the traffic starts." Gordon nodded. "Okay, hurry along then. I wouldn't want for you to lose your job. And, I can't wait to do all sorts with you later tonight." He winked as the skinny man blushed so much, he thought his head would pop off. "Oh you naughty boy."_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 2 sorry for the wait!

Chapter 2.

As Henry had finished his delivery, he spotted Thomas and Percy walking down the street together chatting. Smiling and waving at his two young friends, he ran over towards them. "Good afternoon Thomas and Percy, how was school today?" He asked them kindly as they grinned. "It was great. We did a math test today and passed; we both got A+'s!" 8-year old Percy exclaimed happily and Thomas nodded. "We also had Art class and the Teacher hung up our pictures in the halls; she said that we are the most exquisite painters." Henry also grinned. "Sounds like you two had a busy but terrific day most of all." He added warmly. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry was like the big brother figure to the two boys and all little children around. He showed great respect, encouraged, and supported when things went wrong and would try to fix it in a possible way that he could. After school, they would usually head over to Thomas's house where he would help them with homework while having snack time which consisted of chocolate chip cookies and milk. But instead, they were going to go to the Sodor Deli for a soda pop and ice-cream And the two happily accepted.

While there, the trio were busy talking to one another while sipping their beverages. "And then Bill and Ben got sent to detention for blowing spit balls and have to do it for at least 2 weeks." Thomas said as Henry puffed out shaking his head chuckling. "Those two are like little terrorists; no matter where on Earth you go, they always have something up their sleeves." They all laughed. "Yeah, but sometimes, they can stop themselves you know. I mean, would it kill them to act social once in awhile?" Percy replied as he finished his apple juice box and threw it in a nearby trash can from where he was sitting.

"So Henry, how is it like for you and Gordon to be living together in an apartment?" Thomas asked seeing his big friend smile. "It feels good to say the least; it's like we are knowing one another each and every day." The kids grinned. "That's great to hear, I can't wait until I'm old enough that way I can move out too." "Then we can share an apartment too Thomas!" Percy beamed excitedly as Henry laughed. "Oh guys, there's more to life than just getting older and moving out of your homes, it takes a lot of responsibility and commitment. You have to make the right decisions by thinking clearly before acting plus not get into any trouble in the long run of it all." He explained as they listened carefully. "Don't worry Henry, we will right Percy?" Thomas asked seeing his best friend nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Here's an update of Friends And Secret Lovers Chapter 3 enjoy! :)

Chapter 3.

The males had now went their separate ways for it was time for Henry to get back to work at the store. It was now slow than it was from earlier this morning but that didn't matter to him at the moment; he was just happy and proud to have some quiet time to himself that way, he could think about his year-older, big, strong, and indigo haired friend that he admired so much since childhood. He hummed a soft tune that he remembered his Mother doing the same when he was very young before she died from a brain aneurysm 2 years ago.

Soon, he spotted Emily who smiled her large smile waving out her hand vigorously towards him her feminine body and slightly curvy hips making her way at the flower stand. "Hey Henry, long time no see, how's the job working out for ya?" Henry grinned his green eyes twinkling with wonder. "It's going great Emily thank you. How's life as being a Sophmore?" She shrugged. "Meh, it's taking its toll but hey, after awhile, you get used to it." And the two chatted until it was closing time and he clocked out getting his bag. The couple then started to walk out in the night starlit sky.

The street lights began to turn on each side of the road. The wind picked up a little but luckily, it wasn't that chilly out. "So, I heard that Thomas and Percy gotten excellent grades and it's all thanks to you; you are such a great Tutor to them. I mean, what would they do without you?" Emily was blabbering on and on while Henry just listened; he was feeling very flattered. "Oh Emily, you know I'm not that great; I just try my best is all. And I love doing what I do besides, it's all part of who I am; but you have people that don't think that way." He then looked down at the sidewalk as the emerald haired teenager took notice becoming concerned.

Part 2 will be here soon stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3. Part 2 coming your way enjoy!

Chapter 3. Part 2.

"Henry, what's the matter?" Emily asked patting him on his shoulder who let out a long sad sigh as he shook his head giving a small smile. "It's nothing Emily. Well, it's just that... Mom... Was the same way too; every day and night, I miss her along with Dad; they were always there for me as much as I was with them; but the two of us had a very special bond that it was tough to break away from. If only I could turn back the hands of time this minute." Emily wiped a tear from her eyes as they kept walking until they finally reached the apartment complex. "Would you like some company just until Gordon comes home that way, you don't feel lonely?" That made Henry grinned with the tear stains painted on his face nodding slowly. "Thank you Emily."

Inside was pitch black but Henry managed to turn on all the lights. Setting his jacket on a nearby coat rack, he offered the gorgeous teenaged mistress a seat as he went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. While she waited patiently, she was met by a picture of the two young adults. Henry had his arms crossed with his usual facial expression while Gordon, on the other hand, had his hands behind him looking grand; that made her giggle. Soon, he came back with the cups of the hot beverage in his hands giving one to her who thanked him kindly as he sat on the couch taking little sips and exhaled.

"Seems to me that you and Gordon are really close like two peas in a pod huh?" Emily asked seeing the green haired male chuckle. "You can say that. He might be big, and grand, but he is good company." "What on Earth do you see in him anyway?" Silence filled the atmosphere hearing the cup being put down on the table. "Emily, why would you ask such a question like that?" "Come on Henry I was just guessing is all. I mean, you two are closer in age but with different personalities. Even appearing that you both worked together to put the money together to rent this place. It's just so obvious not that I'm pointing anything out but it could happen sooner or later." She winked seeing him blush bright red.

Emily, like Thomas, could be very cheeky at times when anyone would least expect it. Despite being 15 years of age, she was still like a child at heart and loved to find out about things getting into mischief somewhat and that would cause someone to stop and think for awhile. "Emily, if that's what you are thinking, it's not like that; we are just living together is all not in any type of way as it seems to you. Like me, He also suffered a lot since his family passed on and thought it would be a great idea for us to set our moods aside and help the other out. We split the money in half to pay the bills, buy food and clothes, and simply, use on ourselves every now and then to enjoy what is to offer." The door opened revealing to be Gordon the grand himself tired from a long day at the gym and just wanted to be home to relax and unwind. He smiled seeing the couple as he waved towards them and started to head to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Emily held in her giggles seeing Henry stare after him with so much love and compassion in his eyes. He could see the devious smirk quickly turning his head back to her as she got up.

"Well, I must be going right now. I have to study for that big history test that's going to held on Friday. Take care and thanks for the cocoa Henry." She finally left leaving him to hiss his teeth rolling his green orbs in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

Henry was now in the bedroom staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head clearly in thought; Emily's words still circled around in his mind. He felt like he was getting a headache and needed some aspirin to help ease the growing pain. The sound of running water was heard endlessly getting his attention; the tablets were inside the medicine cabinet after all besides, it's not like Gordon was going to see. He slowly turned the golden knob of the door seeing steam clouding everywhere like fog that covered over the whole of England like a thick blanket.

"_Just two that's all I need." The green haired young adult said to himself quickly opening the orange bottle to take out the tiny pink pills. As he checked himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but to secretly stare at his companion who was washing off the sweat and musty odor from all day. Cheeks grew hot painting his pale face deep crimson as he was checking out his ass. The water slid down on his perfectly fit and slightly curved back making the scene more dramatic and in slow motion; Henry felt his heart beating twice than usual, droplets of sweat then formed on his forehead, not to mention, the bulge in his pants grew big unexpectedly roaming his hand down to rub it as if an erection was starting. "Oh shit." He silently cursed to himself feeling warmth in between trying very hard to be as quiet as a mouse quickly making a getaway panting heavily getting out a clean pair of slacks._

_ "Damn you Emily, now you are making me realize too soon."_

_Sorry if it's short, but look out for more coming soon take care :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 5 sorry for the delay.

Chapter 5.

Gordon had finally came out of the lavatory with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his hard-core abs making him drop dead sexy indigo hair wet as he sighed seeing his roommate on the bed snoozing away. He tip-toed over towards him gently shaking him from his slumber. "Henry, Henry I'm done with the bathroom you can go take a shower now if you like." Henry woke up groggily only to blush once more seeing his partner right in front of him standing half naked looking smoking hot; his forehead started to get clammy and nodded slowly gulping down saliva.

"Henry, are you alright? whatever is the matter? you feel warm and sweaty." Gordon said an ounce of concern could be heard in his tone of voice. "I'm fine Gordon really I am it's just kinda warm in here is all thanks for reminding me." Henry forced a grin as he quickly closed the door and locked it as tightly as he could; he could hear his heart beat a million times a minute putting his hand on his chest to calm it down.

"_He mustn't know about this. I sure hope I can hide it real well because knowing him, he won't stop until he gets an answer." He thought to himself praying to God that he wouldn't find out about his newfound feelings for him Or else something would happen in the long run if anyone ever knew or he knew and that would be the end._

_ Now fully dressed and refreshed, Henry made it back to see his companion in a pair of black sweat pants reading a book. His eyebrows were knitted together making a little pout as he crossed his arms looking quite upset. "You're not going to put on a shirt? It's maybe warm in here for you but outside is cold as hell; the temperature is dropping really drastically." Gordon rolled his eyes and harrumphed. "What's with you this evening?" Henry said nothing more getting a blanket out of the closet. "Do you mind? and let me fix up the bed?" Gordon was puzzled; what had gotten into him? he wanted to question about his strange and awkward behavior but decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut for he didn't have a clue what was wrong. The lights were now off and the atmosphere was in pure absolute silence as Henry turned his back to the other not wanting to look at his face._


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 5 but I gotta warn you this chapter contains Male x Male action just letting you all know take care ;) :)

Chapter 5. Part 2.

_There they were under the thick black sheets of their bed kissing passionately while holding onto each-other very tightly. He nibbled on the other's bottom lip as he smiled warmly caressing his cheek. "You are so Handsome yet beautiful Henry; I have never met a guy like you and you are the first one that I had ever laid eyes on." Gordon explained making him blush deep scarlet and his green orbs sparkle. "Oh Gordon, no one has ever said such kind words to me thank you so much I'm so happy to have you in my life."_

_ They then lip-locked once more tasting warm saliva as the indigo blue haired male smirked slyly getting on top pulling the covers down half-way to see his firm nude chest placing his index finger to trace. "My, you have a chest to die for Henry." He started to suck on his nipple hearing a small moan escaping from his mouth. "G-G-Gordon..." He went a little faster causing him to bite his lip letting the blood drip out; his forehead became clammy; blue eyes turned seductive as he trailed his lips down to his member licking the pre-cum like a lollipop. Picking up the pace, humping came into place; Henry could hardly contain himself feeling his lover enjoying himself while gripping his ankles to hold him still._

_ Sunlight came through the curtains putting its rays on the sleeping figure. The clock beeped endlessly throughout the entire apartment as Henry woke up in an instant realizing that it was 8:55 and that meant, he was running late for school! as he cleaned up, and got dressed, he went into the kitchen to get a bagel for he didn't even had time to make a hot breakfast until he saw a note on the fridge from Gordon; he always knew that his handwriting was strictly in cursive._

Henry,

Sorry to leave you asleep but I had to go open up the gym because Corey is sick and will be out for at least 2 weeks. Plus, try to keep the noise down too for it woke me up and decided that it was best to get ready for the day ahead. See you later.

Gordon.

Henry blushed rolling up the paper tossing it into the garbage. There was no way in Hell that he was making too much of a disturbance due to his wet dream that he had had; and the worst part was, that he would start getting them more often than expected.


End file.
